Just This Once
by nico420
Summary: Get ready for some yuri smut.


I do not own YuruYuri or the following characters.

* * *

Yuruyuri ~ Hajimaru yo!

* * *

After school, Yui followed Chinatsu to the clubhouse even though Kyouko and Akari were home sick. Chinatsu begged her to go anyway, and Yui had nothing better to do, so she agreed.

"We rarely get to be alone together, Senpai," Chinatsu said.

"I know. It's nice spending time with you." Yui smiled, politely.

"Um- Yui-senpai?"

"What is it?"

"W-What do you think of me?" Chinatsu's face turned red.

"Um... Well..." Yui was a little caught off guard. She had to say something, though; Chinatsu was staring at her, desperately, waiting for an answer. "I think you're great."

"That's all?..."

"No," Yui smiled. "You're cute. And you make really good tea. And you're always looking out for me. And-"

"You think I'm cute?!" Chinatu's eyes were gleaming.

"Of course," Yui laughed.

"Yui-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Um... I want to kiss you!" Chinatsu blurted, her face turning red again.

It was funny how opposite they were - Yui was such a kuudere and Chinatsu was so expressive of her feelings.

"K-Kiss me?" Yui stammered.

Chinatsu nodded.

"I don't think that would be very appropriate." Yui's own face was a little pink.

"I won't tell anyone..."

"That's not really the issue..."

"Just this once," Chinatsu urged, scooting closer to Yui.

"Um-"

Chinatsu took Yui's hand into her own and said, "Don't worry, Senpai." She closed her eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss Yui, who looked petrified. Not knowing what to do, but knowing she didn't want to hurt her feelings, Yui let her friend kiss her.

When Chinatsu pulled away, she looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't kiss me back," Chinatsu blushed.

"Okay," Yui said. "I'll kiss you back this time."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

Chinatsu closed her eyes again. She waited for what felt like an eternity to feel Yui's soft lips touch her's. It was breath-taking. Her heart skipped a beat. That is, the world stopped turning for a moment. Time had frozen still.

_Finally._

"How was that?" Yui said.

Chinatsu could barely respond. She was in shock and her head was still spinning. "That- That was..." It was beyond words.

"That good, huh?" Yui giggled.

_You have no idea._

Chinatsu threw herself at her and they landed on the floor. "Yui-Senpai!" A devilish grin played across her face.

"Y-Yes?"

"Let's kiss again... With tongue." ;D

Yui laughed, nervously. "With tongue?"

Chinatsu didn't wait for permission. She grabbed Yui and started kissing her before she could say no and she never got the chance to. This wasn't how she wanted to do it. She wanted Yui to want her, to kiss _her,_ but she wasn't sure that'd ever happen, and she couldn't wait any longer, anyway.

For the first few seconds, Yui was contemplating whether or not to stop Chinatsu, but she figured she might as well give her this. Besides, she didn't have the heart to push her away.

After a while, even she started enjoying herself. They were kissing more vigorously, now.

Chinatsu couldn't believe what was happening. Yui was really kissing her!

She hated to break away from the kiss, but- "Y-Yui?"

"Yeah?" Yui said, hazily.

"Will you- Um... Touch me?"

Yui was a little surprised at this. Kissing was one thing, but touching?

"Please?" Chinatsu begged. She looked like she was going to cry. "I've wanted this for so long. Even if it never happens again. Even if everything goes back to normal. Just this once." She _was_ crying. Tears slowly ran down her rosey cheeks. "Just let me have this one time!"

Yui couldn't believe that Chinatsu wanted her that badly, but she couldn't stand to see her cry. Touching her would be embarrassing, though. She didn't know what to do.

Chinatsu's words echoed through her head. _Even if it never happens again. Even if everything goes back to normal. Just this once._

If Yui did it just this once, Chinatsu would be satisfied.

Before she changed her mind, she grabbed Chinatsu's shoulder and pushed her to the floor.

"Ahhh!"

"Listen up," Yui said. "I'm only doing this once, so you better enjoy it." If she had to do this, she was going to make it count. She was going to give Chinatsu an experience she would never forget.

Chinatsu's face was as red as a cherry. She couldn't believe her ears. "Really?" She said in disbelief. Yui nodded. Before her brain could register what was happening, Yui was already peeling off her panties. "W-Wait!" Chinatsu said. This was all happening so fast. She wanted to be able to process it.

Yui wouldn't wait, though. She was doing this before she lost her nerve. She gently touched Chinatsu's sweet spot, sending electricity through her body.

Chinatsu responded with a tiny jolt. "Is this really happening?" She said, feverishly. Her head was spinning again. She'd fantasized about this moment for so many hours of her waking day, and it haunted so many of her dreams. Now that it was happening, she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"Yes, Chinatsu," Yui said, smoothely, seductively. "It's really happening." She was getting aroused at seeing just how badly Chinatsu wanted her, how wet she was for her. "Shall I pinch you so you know you're not dreaming?" She said, pinching one of the girl's nipples through her shirt. Chinatsu gasped.

Yui slipped a finger inside of her, earning a little moan. She started out slow, giving Chinatsu time to get used to it, time to want it more. Meanwhile, the pink-haired girl was still trying to convince herself this was real. She thought she might be hallucinating.

Yui picked up the pace. Putting her whole body into it, she began thrusting hard.

"Ahh! Yui! Y-Yui!" Chinatsu screamed. The way Yui was fucking her was incredible. It was heating up her core. She wanted to make it last but she didn't think she could take it much longer. _Oh, no. Oh, no._ "Yui- I'm"

But that was all she could say. Her brain went fuzzy. Everything turned red, then broke into a bright, white light. It was pure ecstasy. All she could think was Yui.

"Yui! Yui! Yui!" She screamed, entering the light.

She eventually collapsed in a sweaty heap; exhausted, satisfied, her chest heaving. "Yui-senpai."

Yui collapsed on top of her, sweating. "Did you enjoy yourself, Chinatsu-chan?"

Chinatsu nodded, blushing.

"Good."

* * *

So that was that. Chinatsu finally got what she wanted, and just as she'd promised, everything went back to normal; that is, nothing really changed... She was as persistent as ever in trying to earn Yui's love, if not more so. No- nothing really change.

THE END!


End file.
